Stone and Satin
by Feed the Disease
Summary: COMPLETE. post Eclipse. pre Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella's compromising has crumbled. Edward takes Bella away for a night of *firsts*. BXE. some fluff, lemon. IC. ONE SHOT.


I was day-dreaming in english-odd i know-and started to imagine this room out of nowhere. This is what it turned into.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.

Please read and enjoy! :)

* * *

Stone and Satin

The room was dim and the warm night air whispered throughout, the reflection of gold candlelight danced on the onyx walls and the butterscotch satin swayed where it hung on the posts of the enormous deep mahogany bed. And just to the right of the bed, almost hidden in the darkness of the corner where it sat, was a grand piano; its glossy black finish mirroring the soft candlelight. A fresh breeze lightly brushed the room, and the smell of freesia and rose blossom lingered, caressing my nose.  
I stood in awe. It was beautiful, frighteningly so; I suddenly felt hugely out of place. Not like the god-like creature standing next to me, muted flames casting shadows on the perfect angles of his face, his tousled bronze hair shimmered; eyes of amber glowed against the smooth alabaster of his skin, and his flawless lips were curved now in a slight smile of triumph as he gazed at this paradise he'd created. The room no longer seemed so beautiful in comparison.

"I knew you'd object, but I'd hoped you'd make an exception. For tonight." His topaz eyes met mine and heat flooded my face as I thought about what tonight was. Fear silently gripped me but I pushed it back. Edward couldn't know, especially since he would think it was for all the wrong reasons. I quickly responded before my face could give me away.

"For tonight." I say sternly, looking back at him as he slid my coat from my shoulders. My favorite crooked grin played on his face as he chuckled lightly at my attempt at domineering. I felt the cool breath of his laughter on my neck and shivered.

"Thank you." I could hear the smile in his voice, his nose glided along the curve of my shoulder, up to the base of my throat. He pressed his cool lips to my neck as icy fingers slowly trailed down my spine. I fought my now weak legs and concentrated on breathing. My pulse raced in my veins; fear, anxiety, embarrassment, all clouded my mind; and I knew I had to confront them. I felt him pull away with a sigh, most likely reigning in that self-control he kept so strictly monitored.

"The bathroom is to the left, if you wish, as you say, "a moment to be human"?" He turned to face me as he draped my jacket over the bed frame; I seriously questioned if he really _could_ read my mind sometimes. Always acute in his senses, he must know I need some time to overcome these serious jitters.

I looked back at him, biting my lip, suddenly torn between my flipping stomach and how the delicate glow of candlelight defined every perfect inch of his body. The butterflies won as I made my way to the door, "Thanks, Edward."

He smiled back at me, understanding in his jewel-like eyes. "No need to thank me, love."

I smiled weakly back at him.

"And Bella?" I faced him again, "Take as long as you need." The smile no longer lingered, replaced by something deeper. I nodded and turned the knob.

The bathroom wasn't equally as brilliant as the bedroom, though my breath still caught in my throat when I opened the door. The walls were a deep red and the marble floors matched the elegant fixtures, a tub of pearl gleamed and I noted a glass vase of crimson roses on the far left counter. A lone window sat open above the marble tub, its translucent draperies swaying. I shook my head, momentarily dazed by it all; there simply had to be such a thing as too much, didn't there? I quickly spotted the glass-plated shower, knowing the steam and hot water would force my nerves to calm.

I took my time, focusing on the soothing flow of water all over my body. The familiar scent of my shampoo temporarily wiped away the butterflies; I made it a point not to think about Edward waiting for me. Unable to delay any longer, I ran the towel through my hair and wrapped it snuggly around myself, staring hopelessly into my open bag. This wasn't something I'd really considered, what would I wear? In one corner lay a pile of deep blue silk, tags still attached, frighteningly sensual even in stillness; in the other, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. An odd thrill coursed through me as I snatched up the silk, slipping it on carefully and pulling off the tags. The swish and slide of the satin somehow heightened my nerves and I took a deep breath, trying to steady my heart. It continued to thud frantically as I walked towards the full length mirror, stepping timidly and peering back into the chocolate brown eyes of a girl I barely recognized.

The silk stopped just above her knees, its thin straps crossing in the back, forming a V that ended at her waist. The fabric clung to her slight figure, shaping it; ivory skin lovely against the sapphire of her chemise. Her face was roses and cream, brown eyes wide, auburn hair still damp. I took another shaky breath, turning away from the mirror; sinking to the floor, probably a full blown panic attack on the way. I sat with my arms around my knees, trying in vain to control my emotions, my buzzing brain. And then, through the haze of emotion and inner battle, the faint sound of a piano being played drifted towards me, its sweet melody filling the room.

It felt like weights were being slowly lifted as I continued to listen to each delicate note, every intricate key stroke; as if some spell had been lifted at the sound of his playing. I may know nothing about what I was about to do, which is what had me rooted to the floor, but I did know Edward. I knew how he loved me, irrevocably, unconditionally, and, in all honesty, irrationally. Just as I loved him. If it hadn't been Edward out there, I wouldn't have been able to leave this bathroom; but it _was _Edward out there, so I picked myself up and walked swiftly towards the door.

"Don't be such a coward." I whisper to myself, just before I push open the door and step over the threshold.

He had finished playing, and he was the first thing I saw; pale moonlight sparkling on his skin, a spotlight to his beauty as he looked out into the black trees of the forest. I took a moment to take in the sharp contours of his back, his shoulders, no longer merely hinted at by the obstruction of his jacket. The thin cotton button down he wore hugged his sleek body. Heat flashed again, but this time not on my skin; it was a slow fire, smoldering in every part of me. All my embarrassment vanished, replaced by something that almost made me sprint towards him.

I pushed myself forward, walking the full distance of the room to stand beside him; the electricity was palpable as we stood so close. He continued to stare thoughtfully at the crescent moon.

"It's beautiful." My voice surprised me, quiet, yet unwavering.

His glorious eyes met mine. "I wouldn't say that," he paused, looking only into my eyes, "not with you standing here in comparison." A light smile touched his lips. He inhaled sharply as his eyes traveled down my body, lingering there longer than necessary.

When his eyes found mine again they were hungry. It made my muscles clench in excitement, made my heart pound in my chest.

"God help me, Bella." he muttered roughly just before crushing his lips eagerly to mine. I didn't have time to breathe and now I couldn't remember how, his cold lips moved softly against mine, parting them slightly. The intoxicating taste of him filled my mind as he deepened the kiss. My body reacted before my brain could, I was suddenly welded to his stone figure and my fingers knotted in his hair. Blush colored my cheeks as I felt him lift me up, hooking my legs around his waist. I clung to him, breaking the kiss reluctantly to breathe. I looked down at him, molten gold met my gaze. My blood boiled and confidence swelled in me; he'd never kissed me quite like that before, and I took pride in knowing that the mere sight of me caused that change in him. The room started to move around me as he walked us towards the bed; he leaned in to kiss my neck, his wintry breath ragged against my heated skin.

I was sure he could feel my pulse race and I silently wished I could control it. The fast throb of blood in my veins definitely didn't help to hold back his thirst. Though I knew I was more than safe, I hated making things harder for him.

He laid me down gently on the Egyptian cotton that matched his eyes, careful to measure the pressure of his body on top of mine. Light as a moth's wing, his fingers traced down from the curve of my neck, moving slowly along the side of my body. My breath caught when icy fingertips brushed the sensitive skin just above my ribs; it was going to be near impossible to control myself at this rate. His nose skimmed across my collarbone, drawing up to my throat; he kissed my neck, my jaw, stopping at my trembling lower lip.

His hands were at my torso now, excruciatingly slow, he made his way to my hips; it was utter torture, his mouth just hovering above mine. I decided to close that distance between us, kissing him in earnest; a low groan sounded in his chest and adrenaline pumped through my veins as I felt his hands slide the fabric of my slip up above my waist. I lifted my hips, letting him pull the silk up further, past my stomach. He broke the kiss, looking down at me with pools of gold; I raised my arms above my head, his eyes never leaving mine. Not even as he lifted the silk across my chest and through my lifted arms, tossing it to the floor. I could feel the restraint in him as he sat up, gazing down at me, my bare legs on either side of him. I'd expected to feel different about this, embarrassed maybe, exposing myself completely to him for the first time. But instead, all I could really feel was displeasure at the fact that he was still fully-clothed.

I was in the middle of deciding how to fix that when the cold caress of lips against my stomach abruptly broke my planning. Chills shot through me like lightning, I closed my eyes and gave in completely to his touch. My back was arching involuntarily and I couldn't help but whimper softly when his tongue, cold as ice, started exploring my chest. I felt him groan against me in response, the sound of it scorched my skin; his mouth trailed up my chest to my throat, stopping at the pulse in my neck. My back was arching again, pushing my body against him, one of my legs tangling with his as he continued to lick the pulse at my neck. He growled into my neck and I pressed myself tighter to him.

"Bella," his voice was rough, a velvet whisper in the darkness, he disentangled himself from me and looked at me, "are you _trying_ to make me insane?"

Blood flooded my cheeks and I bit my lip, fighting a smile.

"That's funny; I was just about to ask you the same question." I don't know what came over me, but I was suddenly pulling him down to me by the cotton of his shirt. Surprise was plain on his face but he made no objections, letting me pull him down, leaning in so our faces were a mere inch apart. I brushed my lips against his, not kissing, but taunting, mimicking what he often did to me. My lips were parted, just barely touching his, the sweet scent of his breathe, the faint taste of him on my tongue, all just a light murmur of what could be.

But I held myself back, my hands undoing the buttons of his shirt desperately; I could feel the chiseled marble of his chest beneath my palms as I worked, making me rush.

I finished with the buttons, my hands running along the icy planes of his chest, the muscles tensing where I touched. He moaned when I reached the denim of his jeans, crushing his mouth to mine. Urgent in his movements, he quickly slid off his shirt, momentarily breaking away from me. I stared, fixated; his beauty was almost painful. I reached for him and he caught my hand to kiss the inside of my wrist. He pulled me up gently to his level; I was sitting on my knees in front of him. My arms locked around his neck and my mouth hunted down his throat; hands resting on his shoulders, I traced the defined muscles of his stomach with my tongue, tasting. It was indescribable; and it was all becoming unbearable, the soft friction of denim against my bare flesh could've made sparks. I looked up at him, my lips still on his skin; his head was back, showing off his neck, and his eyes were closed, mouth slightly open. Seeing him like that sent jolts of electricity through me and sudden bravery let my hands slide from his shoulders to find the hem of his jeans. I'd only just unbuttoned them before my hands were pinned above my head which was suddenly lying on a pillow. His arms caged me in, his cold chest pressed to mine made my neck arch off the pillow. His lips were at my ear.

"How easily you undermine my control Bella." He kissed from the skin below my ear to my jaw. My patience unraveled completely when icy fingertips grazed the incredibly sensitive skin of my inner thigh. My eyes closed and my legs twisted impatiently beneath him. This had to be the most gloriously agonizing feeling, my whole body tight, strained, just begging for release. I trusted he wouldn't be overcome, as I was also sure he was being tortured like I was.

"Edward," my voice was weak, desperate, "could you _please _take your pants off?" I never thought those words would come out of my mouth and I blushed when I realized what I'd just said; but I didn't care, we both weren't going to last long if his hand crept any further south. The light breathe of his laughter tickled my cheek.

"Patience is a virtue." His fingers were drawing closer.

"What virtue?"

"Not funny." He muttered into my neck.

I gasped when cold fingers entered in me slowly, my neck arching dramatically; I clutched the sheets for support. My legs were twining with his and I bit my lip to fight from crying out when he started to lick at my chest again, his hand still between my legs. The gentle movements of his finger were pulling me towards the edge; I was so ready to fall, but I held on, not wanting to fall without him. I could feel it becoming too much for him too, his mouth urgent on my skin, trailing cold wet kisses along the length of my body. I should've expected he'd know _exactly_ how to make me squirm like this but just the same; how could he be so good at _everything_? His lips swept up my stomach, pausing to dip his tongue into the hollow at my navel. Both of our breathing had turned ragged and he looked into my eyes before pulling his hand away to tear himself from me; I gave no protest, the sound of a zipper being pulled followed by the swift swish of denim was all the reassurance I needed.

I didn't have time to miss him, his stone body was above mine again faster than I would've thought possible. My heart stuttered as he looked into my eyes, his hands were at my waist, nothing ever felt more perfect. I grabbed him by the neck, pulling him in for one last fleeting kiss, silently bracing myself, my muscles tensed in anticipation. He was holding back, guarding his restraint, his grip on my waist tightened as he entered in me slowly. I moaned, unable to hold it in when he pushed deeper, every inch more excruciatingly sweet than the last. My head fell back, breaking the kiss; he was lifting my hips ever so slightly, making my back arch into his chest. His head rested on my shoulder, a slow rhythm starting, my nails dug into his arms, earning a low groan from Edward. His pace was quickening and I was starting to lose control; pinned against him, all I could do was hold on.

His hands left my waist, "Wrap your legs around me, Bella." I did as he instructed, my legs wrapping themselves around his waist, my lower-back lifting off the bed in turn. He growled into the curve of my neck and my breath caught, his thrusts were harder now, and the way I was positioned had me coming undone that much sooner. I could feel it in Edward too, the muscles in his arms were tensed, flexing under my desperate grasp. I held on for a few seconds longer, meeting his thrust one last time before falling over the edge with him; my body writhed against his, I was silently screaming as my eyes closed tightly, lost in this descent, I tightened and pulsed around him; I could hear him moan as I clung to him, his body shaking in unison with mine. The waves were crescendo-ing, swallowing us whole in a torrent of mind-numbing bliss. I cried out, his name escaping my parted lips, I heard the lush tear of fabric just before my body collapsed beneath him.

I lay there, utterly limp, Edward next to me now; I could see the outline of tattered sheets in the moonlight and smiled quietly to myself. We laid there together for an immeasurable moment, concentrating on bringing our breathing slowly back to normal. I looked to him, a light smile on his lips; he pulled me closer to him. I welcomed his cold embrace, my whole body felt overheated and exhaustion beckoned me towards sleep. I closed my eyes and settled against his marble chest, content in what I was sure my dreams would bring me.

* * *

Leave love guys! :)


End file.
